A Little Help
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Bonnie's brother; Foxy, is depressed and faces suicidal thoughts, with nightmares involving his past and multiple scenarios of his death. Bonnie's crush; Freddy, holds his emotions in, and makes sure his cuts are hidden beneath his jacket. You decide if Foxy pulls through, and you decide Bonnie and Freddy's relationship stance. [Choice-based miniseries.] (Cover-art - Fezlover221)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to 'A Little Help'. A miniseries revolving around Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy. As described in the summary; Foxy is depressed, and Bonnie has his own issues with his crush, Freddy, but he wants to be there for Foxy as much as possible.**

 **You are Bonnie. A twenty-four year old guitarist living with Foxy the Pirate, a twenty-two year old fox with multiple mental issues, including schizophrenia and depression; with a high chance of suicide. You also have a crush on a rather bulky bear by the name of Freddy Fazbear; who is one year older than you.**

 **Your choices determine if Foxy survives or not. Or if Freddy and Bonnie become more than friends. Be warned, though. Each choice has a _major_ consequence that can effect either one of the relationships. Needless to say; Foxy isn't the only suicidal one of the bunch.**

 **Finally; PLEASE REVIEW. This is a review-based story that involves choices chosen by YOU.**

" _You're useless," A crimson coloured finger pointed into Foxy's face. The fox winced and stepped back, as the figure came closer, "Look at you. You mess." The figure grabbed a hold of the fox's shoulder and grabbed it tightly, digging it's claws into him._

" _If Bonnie wasn't here, you would be even worse than useless. You wouldn't even be living here. It was the kindness of my heart that kept you here, and here you are; making a bad name for our family. Your family is disgusted of you. Bonnie is too, he tells me all about it." The figure grinned._

" _And what's with the pirate accent, huh? You fuckin' freak!" The figure approached._

" _Please stop..." Foxy whimpered, "I didn't mean t' fail. I studied...I s-studied! I even broke up with me boyfriend…!"_

" _Good riddance," The figure had a smile on it's muzzle, "It's one thing to be gay. It's another thing to drag another person down with you. Your life is a train-wreck. Just like you are."_

" _Dad..." Foxy pushed the figure away gently. Foxy's father grinned and folded his arms._

" _Am I wrong?" His father grinned, "You're a piece of crap, Foxy. Just like your brother, your mother, and your dead sister." Foxy winced. The mention of his brother; Bonnie, and his deceased sister; Chica completely destroyed any good part of himself that remained._

" _Daddy..." Foxy whimpered. His father pushed his son against the wall, accidently pushing the fox's arm the wrong direction, piercing his son's eye with the hook._

 _Foxy screamed and held his eye, as blood and tears trailed down his face, "God-damn it..." His father muttered._

 _Foxy glanced at the front door as he noticed a purple paw knock through the glass._

 _His father glanced at the door, then back to Foxy, "Take this." He threw him a box of tissues._

" _Clean yourself up. Then go cry yourself to sleep." Foxy ran upstairs, while his father opened the front door and let Bonnie in._

Foxy opened his eyes. He whimpered and dug his paws into the blanket. He felt himself completely drenched with sweat, and grabbed his phone off a nearby table. He brought it to his face and used it's reflection to look at himself.

"Train-wreck..." Foxy pushed himself out of bed and glanced at his window. He sat back down on the bed and felt himself cry into his paws.

Bonnie approached Foxy's door and rested his paws on the side, cracking it open silently, and cautiously. He peeked inside and saw Foxy sitting on the side of his bed, drenching his paws with his tears.

Bonnie sighed softly and pushed himself into the room. He walked around Foxy's bed and sat beside him, staring at him with a worried expression on his face, "Another nightmare?"

Foxy nodded in silence. Bonnie's ears flattened as Foxy pushed himself off his bed and turned to face the bunny, "I hate this." Foxy muttered, folding his arms. Bonnie frowned and stood up, outstretching his paws. Foxy let the bunny hug him tightly, while resting his head on the rabbit's shoulder.

"I'm fucking useless," Foxy muttered, causing Bonnie to sigh, "If I was taking care of us. Chica would still be alive."

"That wasn't your fault, for the last time!" Bonnie exclaimed. Foxy whimpered and pulled away from the bunny. Bonnie sighed and glanced at the door, "Get dressed...I'll make you some breakfast, okay?"

Foxy nodded and approached his dresser, while Bonnie walked out of the room. The bunny walked into his bedroom and opened his own dresser, grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his neck.

He walked out of his bedroom and down the hallway, towards the kitchen. He was stopped as he heard somebody knocking on the front door. He approached the front door and opened it slowly.

He smiled as he noticed Freddy on the other side, with a rather large grin on his face. He blushed deeply as Freddy was halfway through buttoning up his shirt. Bonnie bit his lip and blushed deeper as he got a glimpse of the bear's chest as he opened the door a little further.

"I know you're probably busy, but I thought I'd drop in to see if my favorite guitarist is available to go out for a while? Maybe get some food?" Freddy immediately noticed the bunny staring at him.

"Well. Usually I would accept. But I'm making breakfast for Foxy. Wanna come join? I make a mean bacon omelette. Just ask everyone I've served!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"You mean, Foxy, Foxy and...Foxy?" Freddy tilted his head to the side, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Just get in here..." Bonnie opened the door further and dragged Freddy inside, slamming the door after him.

"Take a seat, smartass.." Bonnie watched Freddy walk into the kitchen. He glanced down the hallway and saw Foxy walking towards him, staring at the ground with a guilty look on his face.

Freddy glanced at Foxy as he walked in and got up from his chair. He approached the fox and hugged him tightly, "You alright?" He asked.

Foxy nodded, "I've been better. But I'm okay.." Freddy let him go and sat down, with Foxy sitting beside him. Bonnie walked into the kitchen and started pulling the necessary supplies out of the fridge and putting them on the counter, while Foxy and Freddy spoke to each other.

Freddy took a note of Foxy's silence and folded his arms, "I was going to take Bonnie out to get some food...but, the offer still stands if you guys wanna go get some food with us. Or maybe you could come out to the park or something..."

"I don't really want to leave the house, Fred," Foxy sighed, "This is the only safe place that I know of."

"You're safe with us," Freddy smiled at the fox, earning a weaker smile in return, "Bonnie's your brother. And I love you like a brother."

"Thanks Freddy. You've always been cool..." Foxy finally smiled a real smile. Freddy returned the smile and glanced at Bonnie as the bunny rested the plates on the table.

The bunny sat in-between Foxy and Freddy and started eating, "Let me know how it tastes." Bonnie said, as Foxy and Freddy began to eat alongside them.

Freddy grinned and mouthed an 'okay' to the rabbit, while Foxy gave him a nod of approval. Bonnie sighed happily and continued eating his food.

A few minutes passed before Freddy excused himself from the table and put his plate in the sink. He walked away from the table and towards the hallway, "Just gonna use the bathroom."

"You know where it is." Bonnie said, without looking at him. Freddy walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind him. He stared at the mirror and rolled up his sleeves, staring at the multitude of cuts on his arms.

He groaned and held his right arm, as he felt it throb rather hard, which sent multiple sharp pains through it, "Fuck..." Freddy muttered, resting against the sink. He turned on the faucet and cupped his hands, so that they filled with water. He sighed softly and closed his eyes as he washed his face with the freezing water.

He looked up at the mirror again and stared at himself. This is when he suddenly realised that he was in Bonnie's house. His crushes house! Foxy and Bonnie were the only people who he got along well with, and he was _extremely_ close to Bonnie.

He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes, "Just calm down, and enjoy the day...h-he won't say no...he won't..." He muttered to himself, "We haven't hung out in a long time…I-I need to talk with him. He'll be fine...h-he'll be fine..." He slapped himself in the face and coughed.

He rolled down his sleeves and walked out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen. Bonnie glanced at Freddy as he approached, while Foxy was washing the dishes.

"Before anything is said...I really don't want t' leave the house," Foxy suddenly said, without turning around, "Thanks for what ye said earlier, Freddy, but...I just wanna stay home fer now."

Bonnie frowned and glanced at the bear. Freddy nodded and sat down at the table, with a frown on his face.

"Are you sure? It'll raise your self-esteem..." Bonnie's ears flattened. Foxy shook his head and looked down. Bonnie knew that Foxy would refuse to leave the house.

"Well...I can't stay..." Freddy's ears lowered, "I do have stuff to do, too..."

"You can go ahead and stay with Foxy if you want..." Freddy said, as Foxy walked away from the kitchen, "...you can always call me." Bonnie faced a moral dilemma.

He could stay with Foxy and do something with him, or go out with Freddy for a while and spend some time with his crush. In the end; it's either his crush, or his brother.

[Stay with Foxy]

[Go With Freddy]

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter one of this mini-series.**

 **Updates won't be on a schedule, they will be random, and as frequent as possible.**

 **\- RSM**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everybody for the overwhelming support of this miniseries. Here is the second chapter for all of you lovely people!**

 **One final thing; if Foxy's suicide chance is raised to anywhere above ninety. He will die. And if Freddy and Bonnie's relationship stance is reduced to exactly zero; chaos will ensue. Balancing the two is key to keeping Foxy alive, and ensuring that Freddy and Bonnie either end up together; or Bonnie ends up alone.**

 **Foxy's Suicide Chance – Previously 80%, now 68%.**

 **Bonnie and Freddy's Relationship Stance – Previously 25%, now 10%.**

Bonnie glanced at Freddy, his ears flattening against his head. Freddy frowned and nodded, knowing the answer to Bonnie's moral dilemma.

 **[Stay with Foxy]**

[Go with Freddy]

"You could stay with us..." Bonnie muttered. Freddy shook his head and approached the front door.

"It's cool. You have fun with Foxy," Freddy smiled warmly at the bunny, then smiled at the fox, "You can always call me later."

"Are ye sure, Fred?" Foxy's ears lowered. Freddy nodded and waved at them, while walking outside and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about that..." Foxy frowned, "You could've gone out with him...but I just _had_ to be a whiny little asshole..."

"Don't be like that..." Bonnie sighed and stroked his brother's ears, "As he said, I can always call him." Foxy nodded and pulled away from the rabbit, much to the rabbit's disdain.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Bonnie asked.

"I'd love to..." The fox approached the living room and sat on the couch, while the bunny walked over to the television and switched it on.

Freddy's lip quivered as he shut the door. He felt rain smash against his face as he looked up at the sky, _I'm so selfish._ The bear muttered, walking away from the house, _Foxy's going through something. And all I can think about is Bonnie._

He folded his arms and put some distance between himself and Bonnie's house, without turning back. After an hour or so, he eventually turned into his street, where he noticed multiple cop cars in front of his house.

 _Shit._ Freddy froze, staring at his house. He could see dozens of armed individuals, both human and anthro, going in and out of the house, _God-damn Springtrap. That fucking liar._ He muttered, turning to leave.

Springtrap was one of Freddy's friends until a month ago, where he killed someone and went to prison for it. In the weeks leading up to the present, he'd mentioned to the police that Freddy had a part in the murder, and the police were informed that Freddy was extremely dangerous.

Freddy was absolutely terrified of the police after he watched them beat up Springtrap during his time in prison. Before Freddy could move any further, he heard somebody shout behind him; "THERE HE IS!" He turned around to see one of the cops at the house pointing a gun towards him.

Freddy's eyes widened as he turned and made a run for it, running around the corner and away from the street. He whimpered as he heard shouting coming from behind him. He put some distance between him and house, and eventually noticed a cab coming down the street.

He jumped into the cab, "Cross Hotel!" He exclaimed, "And hurry up!" The cab driver pulled the cab to the side of the road and turned it around, driving off in the other direction with Freddy in the back seat.

Freddy held his paws in front of his face and sobbed into them, as the cab pulled out of his neighbourhood, and the rain continued to fall.

Bonnie sighed softly and glanced at Foxy, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gripped Foxy tightly and picked him up gently, scooping him into his arms. The bunny muttered to himself and carried Foxy out of the living room, and down the hallway towards his bedroom, being careful not to bump Foxy at all.

He pushed Foxy's door open gently with his foot and walked inside. He pulled the covers down and rested Foxy in the bed. The bunny smiled warmly as he covered his brother with the blankets.

"Goodnight..." He kissed the fox on the head and walked out of the room, and into the living room, adjusting a frame on the wall that was askew on the way.

He switched off the television and glanced at the front door, approaching it cautiously. He pulled the door open and frowned as he saw rain smashing against the cement path leading towards the house, and drenching the grass surrounding his home.

Rain water was flowing through the gutters across the roof and were dripping down the side of the house, and into the gardens lining the front of the home.

He closed the door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the house phone and dialing Freddy's number. He frowned and sat down in the kitchen, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello…?" Freddy answered the phone, in a tired tone.

"Hey, it's me," Bonnie frowned, "I was wondering if you'd like to meet."

"To go over everything?" Freddy responded.

"Haha, very funny." Bonnie felt himself smirk.

"I can't at the moment Bonnie, something's come up...but, maybe if you wanna see me tonight, I'll be at the Cross Hotel. On 7th Ave." Freddy coughed.

"Wait, hotel? Why are you staying at a hotel?" Bonnie asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Freddy's tone lowered dramatically, "I've gotta go. We'll talk later."

"Yeah...see ya." His eyes widened as Freddy hung up on him. He's never done that to him before. Was he mad at Bonnie? What reason did _he_ have to be angry at him? Bonnie has to put his brother first! _He_ was the one going through shit, not Freddy!

Bonnie slammed the phone on the hook and folded his arms, staring at the floor. He glanced at the clock above the oven and watched it strike 10AM.

Freddy paid the cab driver and got out of the cab. He sighed and rested his paws inside of his jacket, while walking into the hotel. He stumbled into the reception and approached the counter, ringing the bell and catching the attention of the receptionist who was messing around in the room behind the counter.

The woman came out from the back room and approached the counter, "Hello," Freddy greeted, "I'd like a room, if you have one to spare."

"I got a few," The woman replied, grabbing a clipboard from the desk, "Fill in the register." Freddy signed the register and the woman behind the counter handed him the key.

'Room 14.' Freddy read the key. He glanced at the woman behind the counter and thanked her, before walking out of the reception and back into the rain. He ascended a rather large staircase until he reached the second floor. He eventually reached his room and inserted the key into the knob, turning it and pushing the door open gently. He stumbled inside and shut the door behind him, taking off his water-drenched jacket and throwing it to the ground, alongside his top-hat.

He locked the door and pulled the chain across the lock, collapsing on the bed soon after, exclaiming tiredly and sighing rather loudly. He stared at the ceiling and curled up, on the bed, without even using the poor-quality blankets provided by the hotel.

He broke down into tears and held his paws in front of his face, soaking them with his tears, "Maybe he'll come tonight...maybe he will.."

Foxy tossed and turned while he slept, in the midst of another nightmare. He whimpered and curled up, clenching his eyes shut tightly.

" _Take care of her, Foxy. We'll be back in a few minutes!" Foxy's mother had her arm wrapped around Bonnie, while Foxy and his little sister Chica were standing in front of an ice-cream shop._

" _I will, mom!" Foxy smiled as Foxy's mother wandered into the ice-cream store with Bonnie close behind. Chica pushed Foxy away gently and wandered around in circles, going off the curb and back onto the footpath a few times._

" _I wuv ice-queem!" Chica giggled cutely, while she licked her ice-cream. Foxy giggled and smiled at his little sister, while she danced around in circles._

" _I dunno, Chica! Ice-cream is too good for you!" Foxy looked down at the ground and folded his arms. He neglected to notice Chica wander onto the road, following a bird that had landed in the centre of the road. Foxy looked up, his eyes widening as he saw his little sister on the road._

 _He screamed her name as a truck came thundering towards her._

Foxy woke up, screaming his lungs out. He sobbed into his paws and hugged himself, as Bonnie ran into his room, with a look of horror on his face, "Foxy! S-Shit man, you scared me...a-another nightmare?" Bonnie sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah..." Foxy whimpered. Bonnie sighed and hugged him tightly, frowning a little as Foxy flinched and pulled away, "What time is it?"

"About...five-pm.." Bonnie bit his lip, "Did you want me to stay with you…?"

Foxy laid back on the bed and nodded, "Yes please..." Bonnie cursed to himself. He knew this was gonna happen, and right when he was going to go check on Freddy, to make up for earlier.

Surely Freddy could wait till tomorrow. It's not like he'll not be here the next morning.

[Stay with Foxy]

[Go meet Freddy]

 **Similar choice as last time. Major consequences.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **\- RSM**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the third chapter rolls around later than I had originally planned! It's here, though.**

 **I've also decided to add in an extra percentage, that can unlock a secret ending. But it's a secret. It's revealed in this chapter, but I won't say what it is. Try guessing in your review and see if you're right!**

 **Foxy's Suicide Chance – Previously 68%, Now 75%**

 **Bonnie and Freddy's Relationship Stance – Previously 10%, Now 45%**

 **? - Previously 0%, now 70%.**

 **Lastly, to the guest that reviewed that mentioned potential critiscm. It is possible to Keep Foxy Alive/Get Bonnie and Freddy Together, and for the ?/Keep Foxy alive one, it just depends if everyone decides on the right decisions and everything. Hopefully that goes well, but...this is an experiment, you know?**

 **Pretty much what the plan is; is if by the end, Foxy's suicide chance is below 90, he will survive. And if the percentage for Bonnie and Freddy's relationship is over sixty percent, they may pursue a romantic relationship. The third ending though...that's different. :3**

Bonnie stroked Foxy's hair softly and frowned at the fox, "Look, Freddy _really_ needs to see me. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible..." He pushed himself off the bed and glanced at the door.

[Stay with Foxy]

 **[Go Meet Freddy]**

Foxy nodded, his ears lowering as he cowered beneath the blankets. Bonnie said goodbye to him as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. He adjusted his scarf and jogged over to the front door, switching off the lights and walking outside.

Freddy really didn't seem happy with the bunny, but that wasn't his fault. Did Freddy suddenly forget that Foxy needed constant attention? Bonnie wasn't sure what Freddy needed, but it sounded urgent. He slammed the door after him and locked it.

The bunny frowned and approached the garage on the side of the house and pulled it open. He pushed it fully open and walked inside, glancing at his motorcycle.

He grabbed his helmet and purple gloves from the desk nearby and slipped them on, followed by his helmet and crawled onto his motorcycle. He rested his paws on the bars and switched on the motorcycle, resting his feet on the bottom. He pulled out of the garage and onto the road.

He sighed as he watched the rain smash against the front of his helmet, closing his eyes for a split second, he exhaled and pulled onto a more busy road, heading towards the hotel.

After getting through the traffic, he stopped the motorcycle in front of the hotel and looked down at his watch. He muttered obscenities to himself as he realised he was extremely late.

He pulled the motorcycle in front of the reception and switched it off. He got off the motorcycle, taking off his helmet and resting it on the seat. Bonnie ran a paw across his hair and stroked his ears as he walked into the reception.

He approached the counter and rung the bell, resting against the counter with a frown on his face. The woman from before came out from the back room and approached the counter, "Yes?" She tilted her head, "Want a room?"

"No thanks.." Bonnie's ears lowered, "I need to know the room number of a friend of mine."

"I'm sorry, I can't share that information with you. Confidentiality and all that." She shrugged, turning away and walking away from the counter. Bonnie growled lowly and glanced at the rack of keys beside the door that the woman had walked through.

Only two keys were missing, which meant that only two rooms were in use. He considered the fact that Freddy had to be in one of them, so he turned around and walked outside, back into the cold and rain.

He walked up the stairs and onto the second floor. He folded his arms and approached the closest room. He sighed to himself and knocked on the door.

He heard a set of heavy footsteps approaching the door and stepped back as the door opened a little, the chain holding it almost-shut. Bonnie's eyes met with Freddy's blue ones, as the door closed.

The door re-opened, with Freddy standing there. Freddy moved out of the way so Bonnie could walk inside. Bonnie frowned and walked in, as Freddy closed the door and locked it behind him. Freddy peered through the window and closed the curtains, as Bonnie sat on the bear's bed.

"Freddy. Why are you at a hotel?" Bonnie watched Freddy walk across the room and to the kitchen. He frowned, his ears lowering as Freddy opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of alcohol.

Freddy didn't respond. He just opened the bottle of alcohol and sat on a nearby chair, "Thanks for coming. I didn't expect you to come since you turned me down before."

"I'm sorry..." Bonnie looked down, "Foxy needed me to be there."

"I wasn't criticising you," Freddy took a swig from the bottle. He coughed and wiped his lips, "I should be criticising myself for being so selfish."

"Selfish? How?" Bonnie frowned as Freddy took another drink from the bottle.

"Foxy's got all these problems, and here I am just wanting to spend time with you." Freddy trailed off.

"Why couldn't you stay with us?" Bonnie asked, "Earlier, I mean. You could've stayed with me and Foxy."

"Because I couldn't, okay?" Freddy slammed the bottle on the counter, causing Bonnie to flinch. Freddy clenched his eyes shut and looked down, sighing softly.

"Why…?" Bonnie tilted his head to the side, "Is it because of those cops out the front of your house?"

"You knew about that?" Freddy glanced at him.

"I went past your place on the way here," Bonnie folded his arms, "What did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything..." Freddy muttered to himself, "Some shit went down with Springtrap and the cops are coming after me or something..."

"Shit, dude. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Bonnie pushed himself off the bed and looked over at the bear, unfolding his arms and biting his lip.

"No..." Freddy grabbed the bottle and took another swig. Bonnie's eyes narrowed as he noticed a bandage wrapped around Freddy's arm. Freddy noticed him looking at it and muttered to himself, "...don't look at it."

Foxy pushed himself out of his bed and out of his room. He stumbled down the hallway and approached the kitchen, with a frown on his face, "I hate all of this..." He muttered to himself, glancing at the front door.

He sat in the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch. He stared at the ceiling and brushed some tears away from his eyes. He closed his eyes and turned in the direction so he was staring at the couch.

" _You can't let people push you around just because of who you are," Foxy looked up at Freddy, who had a frown on his face, "If Bonnie doesn't understand; then he isn't right for you."_

" _I can't tell him, I can't..." Freddy's lip quivered, "Even if he accepts me...my parents will disown me. And I don't want to make things worse for you. Your father was very upset over the fact that you were dating another guy...I'm not sure about how he will handle about having another gay son.."_

" _Good point..." Foxy frowned, "Once things get better...maybe you can try to work something out, huh?"_

" _I hope so...but not everything has a happy ending." Freddy glanced at Foxy's house._

" _Thanks...for walking me home. I really owe everything to you." Foxy smiled at the bear._

" _Hey, we're best friends!" Freddy exclaimed, with a grin on his face, "I'd do anything for you!"_

 _Foxy reached up and kissed Freddy on the cheek. He giggled and pulled away, blushing deeply, "You're so cute..." Freddy muttered, blushing and waving away the fox._

 _Foxy looked down, not quite understanding the thing he had just done. He felt something inside that he had never felt before, and this confused him to no end. He sighed softly and approached his home, resting his hook on the door-knob, he twisted it and walked inside._

Foxy opened his eyes and stared down at the ground, with a frown on his face, "Shit..." He muttered to himself, "Oh, Bonnie. I'm sorry..." He picked up his mobile phone and stared down at it, muttering something to himself.

He needed to call somebody. He was starting to feel the urges to cut, and he felt like he needed somebody to be there for him.

[Call Bonnie]

[Call Freddy]

[Don't call anyone]

At the same time, Bonnie was still talking with Freddy, "What happened, Frederick?" Bonnie walked over to the bear. Freddy put down the bottle and looked up at Bonnie with a worried expression, "Tell me!"

Freddy shook his head, "Not like you ever took the time to give a shit about me."

"What the hell are you on about!?" Bonnie exclaimed, "I can't be here for you _every_ day! There are people out there who have real problems!"

"Oh, and I don't!?" Freddy stood up. Bonnie cowered as he saw Freddy tower over him, his ears lowering and his body sinking further downward, "You have _no_ idea!" Freddy backed away.

"...are you jealous?" Bonnie asked.

"Jealous of what? Foxy? He's your brother!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Why are you acting this way!? I want to help you in any way I can, but I can't help everybody at the same _fucking_ time you selfish piece of shit!" Bonnie growled.

Freddy pushed past Bonnie and towards the door, glancing at the bed and sitting on the edge of it, "I'm sorry..." Bonnie heard Freddy mutter gruffly. Bonnie instantly felt guilty after noticing two tear streaks down Freddy's face.

"I didn't mean what I said." Bonnie approached him. Freddy looked up at the bunny and glanced at the door.

"Just...j-just get out of here..." Freddy stuttered, "Please, just go."

"Freddy, I swear I didn't mean to…!" Bonnie exclaimed. Freddy stood up and looked over at the rabbit. Bonnie frowned and walked over to the door, as the bear followed him closely.

Bonnie took off the lock and opened the door. Freddy watched the bunny walk outside into the cold and turned around, "Please let me back in...please don't hate me..." Bonnie muttered.

"All of us have problems." Freddy muttered, shutting the door and locking it. Bonnie's lip quivered as he watched the door close in front of him. He stepped backwards and leant against the railing, shivering as he felt the rain smash against his fur once again.

He walked away from Freddy's room and down the stairs, staring at the ground and not giving a shit about the rain. He paused as he noticed a mix of red and blue lights reflecting off the puddles of water surrounding him.

He looked up, his eyes widening as he noticed multiple cop cars in front of the hotel. He looked through a large window and into the reception, noticing a police officer speaking to the woman behind the counter.

"Shit, those must be the cops chasing after Freddy..." He approached the reception and walked inside, approaching the phone lying on a nearby wall.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember Freddy's door number. He cursed to himself as he heard the cops walk behind him and out of the door, speaking among each other. Bonnie flinched as he heard the cocking of a gun.

He pressed a button on the phone and rested his finger above it.

[Room 14]

[Room 15]

[Room 16]

[Room 17]

 **Four choices. But the easiest choice so far. Thanks for reading!**

 **\- RSM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter for your prying eyes.**

 **Also, about Bonnie's cellphone. I made a mistake. Bonnie and Foxy were originally supposed to share a phone but I didn't mention it, XD. Just pretend they share one!**

 **? - Previously 70%, Now 75%**

 **Bonnie and Freddy's relationship stance – Previously 45%, now 60%**

 **Foxy's Suicide Chance – Previously 75%, now 50%**

Foxy sighed softly as he dialled Freddy's number. He laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling, while resting the phone against his ear.

 **[Call Freddy]**

[Call Bonnie]

Freddy glanced at his bed and noticed his phone lying beside his cushions. He frowned and grabbed it, his eyes widening a little as he felt it vibrate in his paw. He saw the caller-id and smiled a little.

It was a picture of Foxy and Freddy as kids, with Foxy holding up a wooden sword atop of a pirate ship, while Freddy sat below in a pirate uniform with a grin on his face. Freddy sighed softly and answered the phone, sitting on the side of his bed.

"Hey Foxy.." Freddy greeted, in a low tone.

"...hey Fred." Foxy responded.

"Are you okay…? You don't sound good..." Freddy's ears lowered.

"I know about your cuts...y-you know what it's like. I'm sitting here staring at the knives on the kitchen counter...I'm having urges...you know?" Foxy replied.

"...shit, yeah..." Freddy frowned.

"I was gonna call Bonnie, but...I dunno. I feel like I could tell you anything..." Foxy trailed off.

"Me too. I'm sorry I took Bonnie off of you...I really needed to talk with him," Freddy's ears perked, "Some shit is goin' on and I just wanna forget about it...I hope you're okay..."

"When he gets back, I'll talk to him..." Foxy replied, "Are you okay? You don't sound any better than I do."

"Just depressed...but nothing's new," Freddy shrugged, "Thanks for asking though...it's nice to be sought after."

"Thanks...for talking to me..." Foxy smiled.

"Just...this happens a lot. The urges...you know? Just lock yourself in your room until Bonnie gets back...I'll let him know when I get a chance..." Freddy smiled.

"I owe you so much..." Foxy trailed off, "I'm gonna go. I'll be sure to tell Bonnie."

"See ya, captain." Freddy responded.

"Bye..." Foxy hang up.

Bonnie cursed to himself as he noticed some of the police officers running up the stairs and towards one of the rooms. Bonnie couldn't tell what the number was, so he just made the decision. He pressed two digits on the phone and rested it against his ear, "Come on! Come on!"

 **[Room 14]**

[Room 15]

[Room 16]

[Room 17]

"Ugh...hello…?" Freddy answered, yawning slightly.

"Freddy! Hey, it's Bonnie!" Bonnie exclaimed, causing the receptionist to give him an odd look.

"Oh...great. Hello. Foxy just called me...I think he needs to see you-..." Freddy was interuppted.

"Shut the fuck up and listen!" Bonnie shouted, "There's police all around the hotel! They're coming towards your room! You need to get the hell out of here!"

One of the police officers outside walked into the reception and grabbed Bonnie's arm, forcing him to drop the phone, "Hey! Let me go!"

Freddy's eyes widened as the phone went dead, and he was left in silence. He heard multiple sets of footsteps approach the front door, "Oh shit!" He snatched his cellphone as the front door slammed open. He pulled along a glass door and ran onto a balcony, peering over and noticing multiple cop cars.

"Fuck!" He looked behind him and saw cops filing into the room. He peered to the side and noticed another balcony. He slammed the glass door shut and started running along the balcony, climbing onto a railing and jumping onto the one beside him.

He groaned as he didn't make it, only grabbing the side of the balcony. He groaned loudly as he pushed himself up and over, landing on the balcony, "Go around, he's getting away!" One of the cops exclaimed, running back through Freddy's room.

Freddy pushed himself to his feet and broke through the glass door and into the room next door. He opened the door and ran outside, slamming it behind him. He glanced to his left and saw dozens of cops running towards him.

He panted and ran in the opposite direction, crawling up onto a nearby crate and jumping onto the roof. He pushed himself onto the roof and rolled to the side, trying to avoid the spotlight from the approaching helicopter.

"Stop right now!" The pilot of the helicopter spoke through a loudspeaker. Freddy stuck his finger up at the helicopter and proceeded to run across the roof. He pushed himself past an air conditioning unit and yipped as he felt his foot being grabbed. He thrashed around and kicked the police officer in the face. He pushed himself away from the officer and jumped over a large pipe, approaching the side of the roof, "Fuck...fuck!" He shouted, as he stopped at the edge.

He knew he had nowhere else to go. He looked behind him and saw dozens of cops chasing after him on the roof. He looked down, then looked back up at them.

He sighed and closed his eyes, jumping off the roof.

Bonnie flinched and pulled himself away from the cop, "Get off me!"

"You need to come with me, sir..." The officer grabbed him again, growling slightly.

"You don't have the _right_." Bonnie walked out of the reception, with the cop following close behind. Bonnie got onto his motorcycle and put on his helmet, driving away before the cop could say anything else.

Foxy's ears perked as the door was thrown open. He fell over the side of the couch and stared at Bonnie with wide eyes, "Bonnie…!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Bonnie cursed, slamming the door shut, "Cops are after Freddy for some god-damn reason and I have no idea where he is!"

"Cops? Wh-What the hell are you talking about?" Foxy exclaimed, "I just got off the phone with him a little while ago!"

"He's keeping something from us..." Bonnie looked down, "I had to warn him. I don't know what's going on...but we need to help him out!"

"What can we do?" Foxy asked, tilting his head.

"Simple. We need to just convince him to turn himself in." Bonnie replied.

"What if he did something _bad_?" Foxy frowned, "If he turned himself in, maybe he'd be facing life in prison!"

"All I know is that it has something to do with Springtrap..." Bonnie muttered, "Shit man...what are we gonna do…?"

"We can call him, right?" Foxy showed Bonnie his cellphone, "All we need to do is dial his number and we can find out what's happening."

Bonnie snatched Foxy's phone and dialled the number.

Freddy groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. He opened his eyes and looked around, panting softly. He'd landed in a pile of trash. He groaned and kicked some trash off of him as he stood up.

He looked up and saw a few cops looking over the side. Freddy held his leg and limped away from the hotel, coming across a motorcycle resting against a nearby wall. He grinned to himself, noticing a key inside the ignition.

He jumped on the motorcycle turned the key, pulling on the handlebars and resting his feet. He looked behind him and saw multiple cops running after him. He quickly pushed the motorcycle forward and turned around, speeding off.

He stopped the motorcycle in front of Bonnie's house, crashing it against the curb. He groaned as he fell over and onto the grass, soaking himself on the soaked grass.

Bonnie paused and hung the phone up. He jogged over to the front door and threw it open, "Freddy!" He ran outside, with Foxy following him close behind.

They helped the bear to his feet and brought him inside. Foxy closed the door behind them and folded his arms with a frown, "Freddy..."

Freddy pushed Bonnie away and sat on the couch. Bonnie sat beside him, while Foxy rested on the back of the couch and stared at them, "Freddy...w-what happened? How did you escape?"

"I just found my way to the roof and jumped off...found a bike there..." Freddy panted, holding his leg, "Fuck..."

"Why are the police after you?" Foxy asked, his ears lowering, "We need to know so we can help..."

"My friend Springtrap was jailed for killing someone," Freddy began, "He killed someone and decided to pin the rest on me, the fucking bastard. I saw what they did to him. They have no evidence, but they could throw me in for life! God-damn it!"

"Great, just great..." Foxy muttered, scratching his ears. Bonnie looked up at Freddy with a frown and sighed.

"I'm so glad you're safe..." Bonnie muttered. Foxy watched Bonnie's face get closer to Freddy's, while the bear's head remained still.

His ears lowered as they got closer and closer together.

[Let Bonnie Kiss Freddy]

[Stop them]

 **Shorter chapter, but more story reveal! Yay :3**

 **\- RSM**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am genuinely happy about the response garnered from this. Take this into consideration though; I did this chapter a few days ago, so some choices may or may not be fucked up.**

 **Ha, I'm kiddin'. This is brand new. Oh, and I know most of you know what the ? choice is, so I just decided to name it. It works similar to the Bonnie and Freddy relationship stance.**

 **Foxy and Freddy's relationship stance - Previously 75%, now 100%**

 **Bonnie and Freddy's Relationship Stance – Previously 60%, now 20%**

 **Foxy's Suicide Chance – Unchanged (50%)**

Foxy hit the back of the sofa with a frown. Freddy and Bonnie pulled away from each-other and looked at him. Freddy tilted his head to side, causing Foxy to look down.

 **[Stop Them]**

[Let Bonnie Kiss Freddy]

Freddy got up off the couch and folded his arms, while Bonnie looked at the kitchen with a neutral expression on his face, "I'll go grab us some drinks..." Freddy nodded and watched Bonnie walk away. Freddy walked around the side of the couch and approached Foxy, he rested his paws on the fox's shoulder and straightened him up.

Foxy looked up at the bear. Freddy smiled at him warmly and pet him on the back. He leant down and whispered into the fox's ear; "Before I leave. We need to talk." Foxy nodded and watched Freddy walk over to the kitchen.

The fox sat down on the couch and rubbed his paws together. Bonnie came back over with a few cups of coffee. He handed Foxy a mug, then handed one to Freddy. Freddy sat down beside Foxy, while Bonnie sat on the edge of the couch.

"The police are still after me," Freddy said, "I dunno what to do..."

"You can't run. Just tell them you didn't do it. They have no proof, right?" Bonnie tilted his head. Freddy nodded with a frown.

"I guess...I just. I dunno...I'm worried." Freddy's ears lowered.

"I know, Fred. I know..." Bonnie muttered. He glanced at the door and folded his arms. Freddy glanced over at Foxy, as the fox got up and left the room in silence. Bonnie and Freddy shared looks of confusion.

Bonnie was about to stand up, but Freddy stopped him, "Let me." Bonnie nodded and watched Freddy walk away from the couch, with his hands behind his back.

Freddy knocked on the door leading to Foxy's room, "...come in." He heard Foxy mutter. The bear slowly pushed open the door and frowned as he noticed the fox sitting on his bed, facing away from him. Freddy walked in cautiously and closed the door behind him.

"I can't be here for long, but...I wanted to talk to you..." Freddy came around the bed and sat beside the fox. Foxy flinched as Freddy wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Are you...okay?"

Foxy looked back at Freddy with a frown, "You guys were gonna...gosh, I'm so selfish!" Foxy exclaimed.

Freddy instantly felt guilty, "I wasn't thinking straight. I'm just confused about everything...even Bonnie..."

"...and you." He added, glancing at Foxy again, "...I honestly don't know what to do about...anything..."

Foxy looked down, ears lowered, "I know how you feel," Foxy murmured, "Ever since I stopped talking to you, I feel like I lost more of myself. Everything started to go wrong. And now I just wanna...well, die..."

Freddy grabbed Foxy and hugged him tightly, "No you don't..."

"I don't know anymore Freddy...I really don't. Everything's just so fucked up..." Foxy muttered. Freddy pulled away from the fox and his smile faded, "I'm just gonna come out and say it. Bonnie _really_ likes you. You know he does!"

Freddy frowned, "I know…!"

"I do too Freddy! Just as much as him!" Foxy shouted, pushing Freddy away gently, "I always have, for fuck sakes! But I can't let Bonnie down by breaking you two apart..."

"It's my decision to make, not Bonnie's..." Freddy murmured. Foxy looked back up at the bear with a confused expression on his face. Freddy held Foxy's cheeks and kissed him gently, pushing Foxy against the pillows.

Foxy pushed Freddy away gently and hugged him tightly, "Why me…?" Foxy asked, almost a whisper, "Please don't tell me you kissed me just because I'm...s-suicidal..."

"Never..." Freddy murmured, "I wish we could've...finished what we started. But I guess now...I-I don't know..."

"I don't want you going to jail..." Foxy muttered. Bonnie walked into the room with folded arms.

"Bonnie!" Freddy exclaimed. Bonnie shook his head and shushed him, with unfolded arms.

"I'm glad that Foxy and you are happy and all...but right now...the cops are out the front of the house…!" Bonnie whispered loudly. Freddy got up off the bed and ran over to the door. He peeked out and looked down the hallway.

"We can go out the back!" Foxy exclaimed, running over to Freddy and Bonnie.

"'We'?" Bonnie glanced at the fox, "What do you mean 'we'?"

"We can't let the cops catch him! We need to bide our time!" Foxy shouted. They were interuppted by the sound of banging on the front door.

"This is the police!" Freddy heard. Bonnie grabbed Freddy and Foxy's paws and brought them to the back door. He let them go and opened the door, letting them go through the door.

"Bonnie! Are you coming?" Foxy exclaimed.

Bonnie glanced at the front door and shook his head, "Just go. And stay safe, okay?"

"We will..." Freddy muttered, as he grabbed Foxy's paw and started running away from the door. Bonnie shut the back door just as the police broke through the front door.

"Police!" A heavily armed officer exclaimed. Bonnie jogged to the front door with a worried expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Bonnie held his paws up. A few officers walked into the house and started ransacking the place.

"We're looking for one Frederick Fazbear..." One of the officers said, "Brown bear, overweight, rather tall. Black top-hat and black bow-tie." The cop described him.

Bonnie tilted his head to the side, "I honestly have no idea who you're talking about..."

Foxy noticed Bonnie's bike from earlier residing on the other side of a wooden fence. He grabbed Freddy and pushed him over the fence and onto the other side. Freddy groaned as he landed on the other side. Foxy pushed himself over the fence and atop of the bear. He pulled the bear to his feet and got onto the motorcycle.

Freddy got onto the back of the motorcycle and ground against Foxy's back, "Do you know how to drive one of these?"

Foxy shrugged, "How hard can it be?" He switched on the motorcycle and pulled out of the yard and onto the road. Freddy hugged Foxy's chest and looked behind them, as his hat flew off of his head.

"Where are we going?" Freddy asked, "Please tell me. I'm not sure what we're supposed to do now. Should we wait…? Or should I just turn myself in?"

Foxy looked down at the ground as they turned another corner, staying in silence for a few more seconds, "Foxy? Hun?" Foxy winced. He sighed and slowed down the bike to the stop on the side of the road.

[Turn Him In]

[Wait Longer]

 **A _much_ shorter chapter, but the conclusion is drawing fast! ;D**

 **\- RSM**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to release this early, because I'm actually excited to end it. :)**

 **EDIT – I just realised I uploaded the wrong version of the chapter. Whoops XD**

 **Foxy and Freddy's Relationship Stance – Unchanged (100%)**

 **Bonnie and Freddy's Relationship Stance – Previously 20%, now 25%**

 **Foxy's Suicide Chance – Previously 50%, now 10%.**

 **[Wait Longer]**

[Turn him in]

"We'll give it a bit more time," Foxy bit his muzzle, "We'll wait an hour or two, then head back to Bonnie's place."

"You think the police took him?" Freddy frowned.

"Let's hope not..." Foxy pulled back onto the road. Freddy held him tightly as they pulled into a busy street, both of them hoping to lose any stragglers that may have been following them.

Bonnie shut the door as the police left his house. He ran into Foxy's bedroom and reached under the bed, grasping the cellphone that Foxy left behind. He sighed and sat on the side of Foxy's bed, switching on the phone and dialling Freddy's number.

"Pick up.." Bonnie muttered.

"Stop the bike…!" Freddy exclaimed. Foxy pulled the bike to the side of the road and looked over at Freddy with a questioning glance. Freddy pulled out his cellphone and pressed it against his ear.

"Bonnie?" Freddy's ears perked.

"Hey! Where are you guys!?" Bonnie exclaimed. Freddy bit his lip and glanced at Foxy.

"We're heading out of town. Near the highway," Freddy replied, "Did they do anything to you?"

"Just questioned me. I didn't tell them squat though," Bonnie sighed, "What're you guys gonna do?"

"We might come back in a couple hours, but we're not sure," Freddy responded, "Any ideas?"

"I might head to a friend's place and see if I can borrow their car. Then I can come grab you, cause they know you guys are riding a motorcycle." Bonnie replied.

"Sounds good," Freddy nodded, "We'll meet you at the ramp leading into free-way 45."

"Alright. Good. See you soon..." Bonnie said.

"Bye.." Freddy hang up.

"What's going on?" Foxy glanced back at him, "Anything new?"

"Bonnie's gonna come grab us, since the police know what vehicle we're in. He's gonna meet us at the ramp leading into free-way 45." Freddy replied.

"Alright..." Foxy pulled back onto the road, "How long did he say he'd take?"

"He didn't say. Let's just dump the motorcycle somewhere once we get there and lay low until he gets there." Freddy responded. Foxy nodded and started driving towards the location.

They got there after a few minutes. Freddy hopped off the motorcycle alongside Foxy. Foxy pushed the motorcycle under a nearby tree and looked over at Freddy, who was leaning against a concrete wall, looking over the edge.

Over the edge, were hundreds of cars going back and forth every few minutes. Foxy slowly walked over to the bear and stood beside him, resting an arm on his shoulder.

He wiped some rain away from Freddy's eyes and looked up at him, "Why are you guys helping me? I'm a fugitive..."

"You were framed," Foxy growled lowly, "...a-and cause we're your friends! Both of us."

"They know that you're involved..." Freddy muttered, "We're both wanted by the entire local police department..."

"I'm here for you," Freddy looked down at the fox with a smile. Foxy wrapped his arms around the bear and hugged him tightly, while Freddy held him close against his chest, "Bonnie and I both are..."

After about an hour of standing in the rain, a car pulled up beside the concrete wall. Freddy and Foxy glanced at it with a frown, "Guys!" Bonnie got out of the car and ran over to them.

"Hey..." Foxy folded his arms. Freddy walked over to Bonnie and hugged him.

"What're we gonna do now?" Bonnie pulled away from the hug, "Lay low?"

"We decided not to turn Freddy in yet...we're gonna give it a bit more time..." Foxy looked over at Freddy. Freddy nodded and glanced back at the road.

"Let's just get in the car..." Freddy muttered. Bonnie nodded and walked back towards the car, with Freddy close behind.

"Foxy. Can you drive?" Bonnie asked. Foxy nodded and approached the driver's seat. He opened the door and sat in the driver's seat, while Bonnie sat in the passenger seat, and Freddy sat in the back.

"We should take the free-way..." Foxy murmured, as he switched on the car. He pulled onto the road, his eyes widened as he adjusted his mirror and noticed the reflection of red and blue lights.

"Shit!" Freddy peeked through the back window and saw three police cruisers following them.

"Frederick Fazbear! Stop the car!" One of the cops exclaimed through a loudspeaker.

"Oh gosh...what do we do?" Bonnie glanced at Foxy. Foxy narrowed his eyes and put the car into gear, slowing the car down.

"Hold on." Foxy muttered. Bonnie and Freddy looked over at Foxy with confused looks, followed by looks of horror as Foxy drove through the concrete wall.

"HOLY-!" The car landed on the wrong side of the road. Foxy panted and slammed his foot on the accelerator. Freddy and Bonnie slipped on the seat-belts fast as Foxy started driving the car forward.

"What are you doing!?" Freddy exclaimed.

"The best way to escape the cops is to go against the traffic!" Foxy exclaimed, his eyes widening as a minivan came out from the fog and came towards them.

"It's also the best way to GET KILLED!" Bonnie exclaimed as Foxy pulled the car to the left, as their speed exceeded 100 miles an hour. Foxy tightened his grip on the steering wheel as they hit the side of the minivan, knocking off their right side-mirror and scraping the right side of the car.

Foxy pushed his foot harder against the accelerator as two trucks came out from the fog, on the two left lanes, and a smaller car on the third lane. He glanced to his left and noticed the lack of a barrier.

"NOO!" Freddy covered his eyes as Foxy veered the car off the road and onto the grass beside the free-way. He pulled the car to the side, drifting alongside the grass, getting back onto the free-way as the barriers between the road and grass returned.

"...this is crazy, this is crazy!" Bonnie looked away, cupping his paws over his eyes. The car veered to the ride, the tires contracting and freezing as it started to slide on the rain. Foxy held the steering wheel tightly and to the right slightly, trying to regain control of the car. They smashed against the front of a sedan and were sent spinning in circles.

Freddy laid down on the back seat, while Bonnie sunk down further. Foxy eventually regained control of the car, just as they smashed through a tollbooth. One of the security guards inside the tollbooth slammed his fist on the alarm, and got into one of the security cruisers, giving chase to Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie, alongside two police cruisers.

"Shit. Great! Just fuckin' great!" Foxy slammed his fist against the steering wheel, pulling the car to the left, out of the way of another truck. One of the police cruisers came up from behind them and tried to run them off the road. Foxy slowed the car down to a stop, forcing the police cruiser behind them to slow down.

Foxy suddenly sped up and veered the car to the left, out of the way of a sedan, and into a tunnel. The security car pulled up beside them and pushed them up against the right wall of the tunnel, causing sparks to fly across the front of Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy's car.

Foxy growled and pushed the cruiser to the side, allowing him to move away from an oncoming car, and out of the other side of the tunnel. Foxy veered to the right, just managing to push through the right side of a truck. Freddy looked back and watched the cars that were chasing him stop as the trucks smashed into them.

"Fuck!" Foxy's eyes widened as they collided with a police roadblock. They managed to push through, much to the dismay of Bonnie, who was having a panic attack in the front seat.

"This is fucking crazy! Crazy. CRAZY!" He shouted, holding his head. Freddy reached forward and stroked the bunny's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"We lost them?" Freddy glanced at Foxy. Foxy shook his head as he tried to see what was ahead of him. His eyes widened as he noticed a bus, that had swerved to get out of the way, and had turned to the left, covering all four lanes. Foxy screamed and pulled to the left, forcing the car to go over the top of the barrier.

The car was launched into the air, flipping once and landing on it's roof on a field beside the free-way. Bonnie was knocked unconscious, while Freddy and Foxy were still conscious.

Freddy groaned and held his head as the scent of smoke filled his nostrils. He glanced at Foxy, only to receive a look of terror on his face, "W-We crashed! Oh shit, oh SHIT!" Foxy tried to pry his seatbelt off. Freddy groaned and pulled his own belt off with ease. He held his head and wiped some blood away from his eyes, groaning as he felt one of his fingers dig into a wound above his right eye.

Foxy whimpered as he tried to pry his belt away, as flames started to erupt from the back of the car. Freddy pushed himself away from the back seat and kicked open the back left door, in an attempt to escape. He coughed as the door came off the side of the car, glancing over at Foxy shortly after.

"G-Get Bonnie out…!" Foxy coughed, still trying to pry his seatbelt off. Freddy frowned and undid Bonnie's seatbelt, grabbing the bunny and pulling him into the backseat and out of the door. Bonnie coughed and collapsed onto the ground beside Freddy, who was panting heavily and staring at the car.

His eyes widened as the car exploded, sending debris in all directions. Freddy covered his eyes and panted rather loudly, re-opening his eyes after a few seconds, "Foxy!?" He exclaimed, pushing himself to his feet, "FOXY!" He shouted. Bonnie groaned and pushed himself to his feet, stumbling a little.

"What...w-what happened…?" Bonnie rubbed his head, staring at the car that was ablaze, "O-Oh shit...I remember!"

"H-He's still in the car..." Freddy fell to his knees, with tears and blood trailing down his face. Bonnie looked back over at the car, with a large frown on his face.

"Foxy!" Bonnie exclaimed, in the middle of coughing, "FOXY!" He exclaimed, cupping his paws over his mouth. Bonnie looked around as sirens were heard. The police were coming, and they were coming fast. He helped Freddy to his feet and hugged him tightly with a frown.

"We need to go back in there and get him, Bonnie…! We can't leave him! Please!" Freddy begged, pulling away from the bunny, "Please!" The police came closer. Bonnie closed his eyes and sighed softly.

[Check out the car]

[Run]

 **It's almost over.**

 **\- RSM**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so happy with the response to this story. I'm kinda sad to see it go...but this is the end.**

 **Foxy and Freddy's Relationship Stance – Unchanged (100%)**

 **Bonnie and Freddy's Relationship Stance – Previously 25%, now 50%.**

 **Foxy's Suicide Chance – Unchanged (10%)**

Freddy panted, holding his chest and throwing up on the ground beside Bonnie. Bonnie coughed and looked back over at the car, while the bear threw up beside him. Bonnie's ears lowered as Freddy pushed himself to his feet, "Move..." Freddy murmured.

 **[Check out the car]**

[Run]

Freddy ran back over to the car got down on his knees. He pushed the door to the side and groaned as he felt his finger get singed by the searing heat. He growled and ignored the pain as he reached inside and pulled Foxy out by his fur. Freddy fell backwards and landed on the ground, panting heavily.

Bonnie ran over and dragged Foxy away from the car. Freddy rubbed his eyes and turned to face Bonnie, who was looking back at the bear with a large frown on his face. Freddy turned to look in the opposite direction, the familiar blue and red lights coming into his vision. Freddy was suddenly pulled to his feet and slammed against the back of a police cruiser. He groaned as his paws were cuffed and he was thrown into the back of the cruiser.

Foxy coughed and rubbed his neck, pushing Bonnie away gently. He saw Freddy staring at him through the window of the cruiser. He rested his paw on the window and started sobbing, as he was driven away. He limped forward and looked down, his face colliding with the ground.

…

He gasped loudly, his eyes opening shortly after. He panted heavily and groaned as a bright white light came close to him. Foxy rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up, ignoring the pain surging through his body. He heard a soothing voice beside him, which brought him back to reality.

"Foxy! Calm down! Oh my god!" He saw a pair of paws holding him down. Foxy struggled as much as he could, trying to pry the paws off of him, "Foxy!" He froze as he recognised the voice.

It was Bonnie.

Foxy panted heavily and felt himself choke. He whimpered and started sobbing, causing Bonnie to feel immediately guilty. The rabbit pulled the fox's head against his chest gently, while stroking his ears, "You were out for quite a while, brother..."

"How long…?" Foxy murmured.

"A day or two..." Bonnie responded with a frown, "Freddy, he..."

"Freddy…!" Foxy exclaimed, "Where is he!?"

Bonnie sighed and sat back down on his chair beside the bed, leaving the room in complete silence. Foxy stared at Bonnie with a woeful expression on his face, "Where is he..?"

…

Foxy sat in the passenger seat of the car. Bonnie shut his door and switched on the car, pulling onto the road and sighing softly, "They brought him in the day after everything happened..."

"Murder, they said," Bonnie tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "Fucking murder. How much bullshit can they serve on one court case?"

"What happened after that…?" Foxy's ears lowered.

"They brought Springtrap in..." Bonnie murmured, "He looked really beat up. I wonder what happened to him..."

"Just tell me!" Foxy shouted, startling Bonnie a little.

"They...they couldn't get anything on Freddy," Bonnie cracked a small smile, "Springtrap eventually confessed to making up a bullshit story and told the court everything..."

"Where is he?" Foxy asked, his ears perking.

"Springtrap or Freddy?" Bonnie asked, stopping the car in front of the police station.

"Freddy of course!" Foxy exclaimed. Bonnie smiled and pointed out of the driver's side window. Foxy followed Bonnie's gaze and noticed a familiar brown bear sitting in front of the police station. Foxy opened the door and got out of the car, tripping on the side and falling to the ground.

Bonnie got out of the car, catching Freddy's attention. The bear's eyes widened, which caused him to jump up to his feet and run over to the car. Foxy's eyes widened as Freddy helped the fox to his feet.

Foxy and Freddy stared at each-other for a few seconds. Foxy grabbed Freddy and kissed him, holding his chest tightly and not letting go for a second. Bonnie frowned a little, with a smile returning shortly after, "I'm so glad you're okay…!" Freddy exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you're not in jail..." Foxy murmured, resting his head on the bear's chest. Freddy stroked the fox's ears gently and kissed him on the forehead.

…

Bonnie sat in his living room, staring down at the ground with a bored expression on his face. He glanced at his glass coffee table and stared at a bottle residing atop of it. He grabbed the bottle and pushed the top against his lips. He took a large drink and coughed, as the alcohol burnt his throat.

He slammed the bottle on the table, smashing the bottle and causing it's remaining liquid to spill on the table and the area surrounding it. Bonnie muttered to himself and sighed, "Stupid..." He muttered in a drunk tone.

He stared at the glass lodged in his paws and watched the blood trickle down them, and down his arms. He let out an exaggerated sigh and bit his lip. He was so selfish.

…

Foxy and Freddy stared at each-other, with smiles on their faces. Freddy kissed Foxy gently and pulled him onto the side of the bed, giggling a little as they embraced tighter as Freddy slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Foxy nipped on the bottom button of Freddy's shirt and tore it off with ease, spitting it in the bear's face. He laughed a little, slapping the bear's bare-chest with a grin. Freddy growled lowly and switched around, pinning the fox to the bed. He panted heavily and nipped the fox on the neck, earning a moan from the canine beneath him.

"God, I love you..." Foxy groaned. Freddy kissed Foxy again and chuckled.

"Love you too."

…

"...Bonnible Bunny. Patient nine. Schizophrenic, depression. Keep away from any and all sharp objects and make sure he is watched 24/7." Foxy read off a sheet of paper. He looked up and glanced at Bonnie, who was sitting in the opposite side of the room.

Foxy looked back down at the paper, then looked back over at Bonnie, "Bonnie…?" Bonnie didn't say anything. Foxy dropped the paper and walked over to the bunny, resting a paw on his shoulder.

Bonnie glanced at Foxy with a frown. Foxy stroked his shoulder supportively and kissed him on the cheek, "We're here for you.."

Bonnie smiled at Foxy and nodded, hugging him tightly. Freddy opened the front door and frowned, shutting the door behind him. Foxy glanced at the bear with a worried frown.

Freddy approached the fox and hugged him tightly, looking down at Bonnie with a sigh, "I'm sorry, Bonnie..." Freddy murmured. Foxy kissed Freddy gently and stroked his shoulders, giving him a small smile.

…

Foxy sat on the side of his bed. He opened the drawer in the bed-side table and winced, pulling out the noose, and a knife. He stared at them and pushed himself to his feet, walking out of his bedroom and tossing them into a bin. He pulled the bag from the bin and walked out of the house.

He walked along the cement path away from the home and opened the garbage bin. He threw the bag inside and looked down, his ears lowering as he noticed Bonnie's scarf at the bottom of the bin.

He glanced back at the house and saw Freddy watching him through the window, with a small smile on his face. Bonnie was standing beside him, with a smaller smile. Foxy sighed softly and started approaching the house, leaving his suicidal contraptions behind.

He walked into the house and turned to shut the door. He smiled warmly and slowly shut the door, glancing back at Freddy and Bonnie, who were sharing looks of confusion.

Foxy grabbed Freddy and Bonnie and hugged them tightly, muttering something under his breath.

 **And that's it! Hopefully this was a good conclusion. Thanks so much for all of the support on this series. Maybe I'll do another one! :D**

 **\- RSM**


End file.
